Kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama
by Lukireichan
Summary: Sakura selalu menunggu dijemput oleh kakaknya yang selalu meninggalkannya./'sebentar lagi akan datang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'/ ga pandai buat summary/ author newbie/ DLDR/R&R?


"Hhh… nunggu lagi…" gumam gadis berambut pink itu ketika keluar dari sekolahnya untuk melihat orang yang menjemputnya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno yang menjabat sebagai ketua kesenian di sekolahnya. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu mengontrol teman-temannya saat membuat kerajinan tangan sepulang sekolah. Dan seperti biasanya pula kakaknya yang bernama Sasori itu selalu meninggalkannya karena malas menunggu. Alhasil Sakura harus menunggu dijemput lagi.

Pukul 15.00

"Haah apa mereka bercanda? Apa mereka melupakanku? Oh ayolaah aku harus belajar, hh sibuk sekalii…" gerutu Sakura saat ia melihat jam tangan analog nya menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Oh ayolah, Sakura sudah menunggu satu jam, ditambah lagi dengan tinggal dia sendiri sekarang, dia menunggu sendirian.

"Menyebalkan, lama sekaliiiii…." gerutu Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan menampakkan wajah super duper kesalnya.

"Andai saja rumahku dekat, aku berjanji akan berangkat dan pulang sendiri, ayolah 'siapa pun' jemput aku, banyak yang harus ku kerjakaan.." lagi-lagi Sakura menggerutu. Dia merutuki Sasori yang tak mau menunggu adiknya sebentar saja. Jarak rumah dan sekolah Sakura memang lumayan jauh, sekitar 13 Km. Jadi, siapa yang mau berjalan kaki sejauh itu, eh?

Tiba-tiba datang seorang nenek entah darimana dan langsung mengagetkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Nak, bersabarlah, sebentar lagi akan datang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'…" kata seorang nenek dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Err maksud nenek? Mana mungkin ada pangeran di jalan sepi seperti ini nek, Dan, apa? 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'? ada-ada saja.." sahut Sakura.

"Hmm nanti kau tahu sendiri…" kata nenek itu seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Ah a-aku tidak mengerti…" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatunya… lama.

"Err makasi ya nek" kata Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dan nenek itu sudah tidak ada, apa itu malaikat? Entahlah.

"Hm sudahh pergi…" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.30

"Kenapa lama sekali ya? Ahh aku bosan…" gumam Sakura menunduk.

"Sreeeeetttttt kreeeeeeeeet" suara rem mendadak itu mengagetkan Sakura yang segera mengangkat kepalanya, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"KYAAAAA" mata Sakura membulat melihat mobil yang hampir saja menggilas seorang pengendara motor besar yang terkapar di tanah. Oh ayolah, Sakura jarang sekali melihat kecelakaan langsung dengan matanya sendiri. Meskipun dia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler PMR, tapi ia tak berani melihat kecelakaan secara langsung, mengerikan.

Pengendara mobil itu tak mau bertanggung jawab ataupun sekedar minta maaf kepada pengendara motor besar itu. Mobil itu melaju kencang, pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku dan seorang pengendara motor yang terkapar di tanah.

"Err apa aku harus menolongnya? Tapi ini sepi sekali, kalau bukan aku yang menolongya, siapa lagi?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hmm, aku harus menolongnya" kata Sakura sembari berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

Terdengar suara kecil berupa rintihan dari orang itu, namun seperti yang terlihat, tubuhnya hanya lecet sedikit, "Hmm, mungkin luka dalam" gumam Sakura.

Sakura duduk tepat di depan orang itu sembari mengintip-intip dalam helmnya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hm apa anda baik-baik saja…?" kata Sakura. Hening. Sakura berfikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja ia ucapkan dari mulut manisnya itu.

"Err maaf, maksudku bagian mana yang sakit? Aku anggota PMR mungkin aku bisa membantu anda." Kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Hn, kaki kiri" jawab suara baritone itu sekenanya.

"Ah baiklah bisakah kau duduk, dan.. bukalah helm mu supaya lebih tenang" kata Sakura sembari memerhatikan kaki kiri laki-laki itu.

Pemuda itu diam dan menuruti perkataan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih melihat kaki kiri pemuda itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

'Hn, senyuman itu…' batin seorang laki-laki itu.

"Kau hebat sekali, padahal kau sudah terkapar di tanah bahkan mobil itu hamper menggilasmu…" Sakura menggantung kata-katanya.

Laki-laki itu diam, memerhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Kau hanya sedikit lecet dan sedikit luka dalam, dalam beberapa hari ini pasti anda akan sembuh…" kata Sakura tersenyum yakin.

"Hn" sahut laki-laki itu singkat.

"Ah aku akan membersihkan luka lecetmu, tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura sembari mengeluarkan kotak obabt-obatan dari tasnya.

"Hn, lengkap sekali." Kata laki-laki itu datar, tidak seperti orang yang baru saja kecelakaan, raut wajah kaget pun tidak.

'Aneh' batin Sakura.

"Ah aku kan anggota PMR jadi aku harus selalu waspada jika ada yang butuh pertolongan kan aku bisa membantu." Kata Sakura tersenyum riang sambil membersihkan luka lecet di kaki pemuda itu kemudian memberikannya obat merah.

"Nah selesai, tidak perlu diperban" kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup kencang melihat senyuman dari bibir manis Sakura.

"Ah, aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Sekolah di SMP Konoha…" kata Sakura sembari menunjuk bangunan di depan mereka.

"Aku kelas 9" lanjut Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sakura memandang laki-laki itu, seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana dengan mu?'.

"Sasuke Uchiha, SMA Konoha, kelas 10" jawab laki-laki itu sekenanya dan… datar.

"Hah baiklah, senang bertemu dengan mu Sasuke-san" kata Sakura ceria.

"Hn kau sendirian?" kata Sasuke.

"I-iya, aku menunggu dijemput oleh Sasori Nii-san, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum dating" kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Hn Sasori? SMA Konoha kelas 11A?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh iya, kok tahu sih? Memangnya Nii-san terkenal yaa? Huft" Sakura lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya secara bersamaan membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin mencubitnya, namun tak mungkin, dia itu… Uchiha.

"Dia teman kakak ku, setahuku dia masih ada urusan dengan pacar-pacarnya."

"Eh? Pacar? Sasori Nii punya pacar? Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sejak kapan Nii-sannya yang imut itu punya pacar?.

"Hn entahlah"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku mau pulang, kaki ku sudah baikan." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah ya silakan." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Apakah dia masih harus menunggu kakaknya? Oh ayolah ini sudah pukul 17.45!

Sasuke pun naik ke motornya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu.

"Hn ayo naik." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Kata Sakura kaget, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau menunggu Nii-san mu sampai malam?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Err tidak, baiklah, terimakasih" Kata Sakura seraya menaiki motor besar Sasuke.

"Jalan Lucky nomor 13 warna hijau" lanjut Sakura memberitahu letak rumahnya.

.

.

.

"HEI, sudah sampai!" kata Sasuke ketus dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Bagaiman tidak? Ia sudah tiga kali berkata seperti itu tapi Sakura malah diam saja.

Suara baritone itu berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan segera turun dari motor Sasuke.

"A-arigato" kata Sakura senyum sumringah sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, mulai besok aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu sekolah…" Sasuke menggantung kata-katnya.

"… tepat waktu." Lanjut Sasuke Sasuke membuat mata Saskura melebar.

'sebentar lagi akan datang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama''

Kata-kata nenek itu terngiang di otak Sakura.

"Kau pangeranku? pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanku dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'. Apakah benar?" Tanya Sakura yang masih melongo menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hn jadi kau putri yang aku selamatkan dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'?" kata Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau bertemu nenek itu?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Mereka pun saling bertatap-tatapan sekilas, dan tertawa bersama.

Terlihat raut wajah bahagia terpancar dari keduanya.

Dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang Putri dan Pangeran yang terselamatkan dari 'kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama'.

-FIN-

Haaah akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama ku :D konyol dan aneh, cuma khayalan. maaf ya abal banget yaa abis gimana yaa, ah pokoknya gitu deh hehe :D maklum yaa author baruu ^^ Mind to Review?


End file.
